


4/13

by johndave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 4/13, Drabbles, Gen, Oneshot, Post-Game, Post-Sburb, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sadstuck, beta kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndave/pseuds/johndave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is your birthday today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	4/13

You do NOT want to grow up.

No way.

You are, in fact, growing up though! And it sucks. 

It sucks because things are happening with you and without you and you don’t want either to happen.

Does that make sense?

Oh well. You get the point and that’s all that really matters.

At least your best bro is coming over today. He has some sort of new beta video game to test out. Your group of badass internet friends all signed up to be beta testers together, so you two will play it together while the girls do the same on Pesterchum, wherever they live.

You are so excited because you have never seen Dave in real life! Only the occasional filtered picture of him on the roof looking into the sun like a dunce.

Oh! Did you forget to mention that it is your thirteenth birthday? Various cakes are hidden about your house, and you have had to vigilantly watch your steps to make sure one of your feet didn’t end up in some gooey, boxed Betty Crocker concoction.

Your dad thinks that you are a man now, so he is leaving you and Dave home alone while he goes to a classy orchestral concert so you and Dave can go about whatever men do. 

And really, you don’t know what men do! What do they do? What do you do? 

Honestly, you really couldn’t care less because your best bro is coming and bringing a great new video game and you’ll play it and eat pizza (You’ll make sure to order it after Dad goes, so he does not insist on making one himself.)

You’ll also make sure to show him your new poster that Dad gave you, along with that hardy, fatherly note you discovered atop your dresser.

The poster is exactly what you wanted! Little Monsters, one of your many favorite movies. You nail it next to your Problem Sleuth poster on a nice spot on the wall.

The doorbell rings. Is he here?

You run downstairs and see a pretty tall, lanky kid standing there, duffel bag in hand, shades on. Those DUMB shades! Why did you even buy them! He won’t take them off now. He is carrying a red package in one arm and a duffel bag in the other. “Yo,” he says.

“Hey Dave!” You run down more of the stairs and gift him with a strong bro embrace. He just kind of stands there. Whatever.

“Here,” he says, giving you the red package. There is a label on it.

To: EB

From: TG

“Thanks, Dave!” You tell him, and he nods, eyeing Dad, who is lurking in the kitchen, keeping a watchful eye on you two. 

Eventually he comes out and walks out the door, telling you that there is cake in the kitchen for you and that you can have that for dinner, because it is your birthday. 

You know that you won’t do that, at least, because you’re SICK of cake! You can’t eat another bite of it! 

Once Dad’s out of the house Dave gets a little more talkative, which eases your nerves.

You put the game in and play for a while, Dave on his laptop, you on your computer, you eat pizza, and geez, this is actually a good birthday! This is your favorite, you decide.

You’re really happ-

 

The birthdays are always the fucking worst. You practically had to wait for him to wake up screaming.

You always do. 

You’re always there.  
You feel him jolt up and suck in air fast, you put your hand on his arm and it’s cold and clammy.

God, birthdays were always fun. Were, because that was fucking past tense.

So past tense that you really can’t remember it, but you know it happened.

“John,” you whisper, as he collapses back into the sheets, “John it’s okay, it’s okay,”

He looks up at you, pff, you wish. It’s past you, he looks past you, like always, and you like to pretend that a tiny unconscious part of him knows that you’re there. 

You wonder what dream it was. Because according to the look in his eyes, it’s not one that he’s had before. 

You hate this.

You fucking hate this.

He shakes, face in the pillow, muttering things that you can’t really understand, until he rolls over on his back.

“Dave,”

It’s heartbreaking when he says your name.

“Dave I dreamt that you were real.”

**Author's Note:**

> lil 413 drabble for u guys   
> on my tumblr you can request lil oneshot/drabble things for homestuck!! http://pterous.tumblr.com/ask do IT


End file.
